Randy Fernandez
Randy Fernandez is currently a 10th grader at Skyview Trio Academy. He is new popular guy that came from Dyckman, Washington Heights. He is partners in crime with J.T. Castillo, who has gotten him into a load of trouble. He put Kareem Rose in critical care. Background He is short but scary. He is very strong and has huge arm muscles to prove it. Throughout this year, he has only fought one person, and he ended up in intensive care. After his beatdown with Kareem, everyone in school respects him, because everyone hated Kareem, and was scared of him. Character History Season 10 In New Beginnings (2), As the popular guys (T.R.I.L.L.E.$.T.) were walking outside to walk to the bus stop, they saw Kareem fighting some guy (Randy), and everyone knew how good Kareem could fight. Randy pushed him into Jay's car and got him on the ground, and started punching him straight in the face. Kareem was trying to get up, but Randy was too fast. Randy flipped Kareem's whole body over and dented Jay's door. Principal Santiago seperated the fight, and saw Kareem's battered body on the ground, and Randy ran off. J.T. called Randy over and said Calvin wanted to fight him, and Calvin got scared, and Randy went up to him and said "You don't wanna play wid me nigga, I'll whipe his (Kareem's) blood off the floor wichu." Calvin wanted to say something intimidating back, but was too scared. In Marvin's Room (1), He started flirting with Karina Nunez, and she started flirting back. J.T. Castillo was amazed because she never flirts with anyone. He started thinking about letting him start to DJ for the T.R.I.L.L.E.$.T. parties. He told Randy that he should DJ for the T.R.I.L.L.E.$.T. party at a huge club in Manhattan on Saturday (The Next Day), and it pays $500. Randy accepted. The next day, Randy came in at 12:00 in the afternoon so he could start setting up his gigantic system. By 1:00, 300 people had arrived. Randy was suprised, because he thought this school was going to be bummy. By 2:00, there was 800 people there. By 4:00, there was 2,100 people at the party. And by 6:00 (Party Starting) there was 9,000 people at the party. Randy started playing better music, and he brought the party to life. By 8:00, there were cops at the club, and one of them was looking for Randy, after the fight on Thursday. Randy saw the cops coming, and ran out the back door, and the cops chased him all the way to Times Square. Luckily J.T. tookover for him. In Marvin's Room (2), J.T. called Randy over to T.R.I.L.L.E.$.T. and everyone was giving him pounds. J.T. said that he made the party mad live, because everyone was cheering for him. J.T. asked if Randy could freestyle rap, and of course he could. Randy started freestyle rapping and calling out everyone from the tables down below. Everyone in the cafeteria was cheering for him. J.T. told him they need to make a YouTube video and start making music. Afterschool, they took the bus to Randy's house in Harlem. They recorded a music video of a song they wrote, named Can't Bang A Bomb Bitch. They uploaded it to YouTube and it went viral within a few hours. Randy was instantly popular at school. Unfortunately, they rapped about Mr. Nelson during the song, and Mr. Santiago saw the video. They were called into the principals office. Santiago told them that Mr. Nelson is on the verge of quitting, since he is now the laughing stock of New York. J.T. felt bad, but Randy asked why Mr. Nelson has to be so sensative. They were both given 3 weeks detention for humiliating Mr. Nelson. Santiago told them they were lucky he didn't press charges. In They Know (1), Him and J.T. went to the detention table and they sat down next to the popular bad guys. They all knew why they were there, and they all gave them pounds. Everyone in the cafeteria started rapping Can't Bang A Bomb Bitch when Mr. Nelson walked into the cafeteria. He walked over to Mr. Santiago, and resigned. He walked out of the school never to be seen again. J.T. got up and ran outside to try to talk some sense into Mr. Nelson. Randy starting rapping the song again. Mr. Nelson went back in and took back his resignation. He went back to classroom and remodeled it to make it look better. They went to Mr. Nelson's class after lunch period, and Mr. Nelson was 20x as strict as he was before lunch. Everyone was scared, but Randy had to mouth off. They realized rapping about Mr. Nelson wasn't the best idea. They also realized what hell was when Mr. Nelson became strict. They both sincerely apologized to him, and he apologized too, because he was pressing charges to Randy's family. Since he's the one that came up with the lyrics, and rapped them. Randy got really upset, and left school early. Randy's mom said if he doesn't pay the fine he is going to be shipped off to military school. In They Know (2), Randy told J.T. what his mom told him, and J.T. was shocked, but he couldn't really help. So both of them, and the rest of the popular guys went to a South Hills rich student's house and broke into it. They stole enough money to pay all of them to help with the job, and to pay the fine. As they went to leave, they found out the student(Jordan)'s dad was in the military, and a police officer. They were all surrounded, and arrested. Mr. Nelson heard about this and dropped the charges, out of the mercy of his heart. J.T. was in deep trouble, and so was Randy, because now he was definately going to military school. Randy's mom was so disgusted, that she decided to move back to Washington Heights, and leave Randy in Skyview, and get a house on welfare. Sebastian Morales told him he could stay in his apartment, but would have to pay for his bills. They all went to court, and all of them were put on probation indefinately. Trivia *He is another piece of evidence that getting rapped up with J.T. Castillo is bad news. *He has anti eyebrow piercings, along with many other guys in the series. *He has snake bites, along with J.T. Castillo, Jay Santura, and many more. *He lives with Sebastian Morales in Neitherland Gardens. *He is the only guy on the series (known) to have Bred 11's Jordans. *He is Dominican, and has lived in Dyckman for most of his life. *Randy was given DJ Rookie Of The Year award in the winter awards assembly of Skyview Trio Academy. *He was held back in an unknown grade. *He put Kareem Rose in Critical Care. Quotes *(First Line): "Think you slick nigga?!" (To Kareem) *"You don't wanna play wid me nigga, I'll whipe his blood off the floor wichu." (To Calvin) *"Why he gotta be so damn sensative?" (To Mr. Santiago) (About Mr. Nelson) *"Oh, Sh*t, DJ RANDY OUT, DUECES" *Runs Away* (Before he is chased by the cops at the party)